Armless Steve
No-Arms "Armless" Steve is a wiza'd with no arms. He doesn't have hair or a nose, for that matter, but "Armless" sure sounds a lot better than "Noseless," or, "Bald". It is important to note that Steve is Armless's surname, and that Armless acts as his first name rather than just an adjective. Personality Armless is anxious, timid, and afraid of just about everything, including interaction of any sort. Because of this, Armless tends to spend lots of time by himself, reading or otherwise wallowing in his own depression. When he does reluctantly venture outside the comfort of his home, Armless's meager attempts at socialization tend to cause him more trouble than he sees worth, typically ending either in disaster or pathetic meekness. However, though fear and insecurity compromise most of Armless's personality traits, he has been known to become violently aggressive and determined when thrust into life-threatening situations. Powers and Abilities Armless is level 10 wiza'd with practical knowledge of semi-advanced spell-casting, rune and tome reading, and rudimentary telepathy. Due to his lack of arms, Armless has become an expert at advanced telekinesis to allow him to lift heavy loads or bundles of things. He is also capable of opening doors and lifting smaller object with his dexterous feet and toes, thanks to many years of practice. History Armless was abandoned at birth and left to live with his 18 year-old brother, One-Arm Steve, who was a jerk to Armless his entire life. After being laughed out of school at the age of five before any of the other students had arrived to class, Armless refused to return and thus never received a formal education, instead obtaining most of his current knowledge through reading, internet research, and PBS documentary series. At the age of 19, Armless rescued Floating-Head Gregory, a giant floating head, from being stuck in a tree. This gained Armless his first ever friend, and through FHG allowed him to meet Legless Sally, an astronaut and candidate for the first mission to Mars. Legless taught Armless all she knew, and the two ended up going steady. When the time finally came for Legless's mission, Armless and FHG accidentally stowed away and nearly compromised the mission due to their extra unaccounted for mass. They were sent hurtling to the red planet below when some of the spacecraft's cargo was jettisoned to rescue the crew, and spent several weeks on Mars before an asteroid impact ejected them into space and back home to Earth. Upon returning to Earth, Armless joined the PlusDW community while FHG tried to find a way back home. Armless spent much of his time at the Cannonball Pub, where he was reunited with Legless after some time. After this and a series of adventures involving Armless growing arms, encountering an evil alternate version of himself, and losing his arms again, Armless and the gang finally left for home. Armless proposed to Legless and they established a village in the mountains, after which the couple aided a knight, a cyborg girl, an inventor, a superpowered teen, and two space kids from the future in a mission to stop a megacorporation run by a giant and another cyborg from taking over the country. Two times. Armless has since attempted returning to PlusDW, only to discover upon arrival that the whole damn place was shut down while he was away. Seriously, what the hell, guys. Since PlusDW was no longer an option, Armless instead ventured to Drawchan, where he currently lurks around, still rarely daring to interact with anyone on purpose. References Category:Magical Category:Characters Category:Active